Unbelievably Interesting
by J.Sen
Summary: Once Sasuke hits high school, he's the eye candy for every girl on campus. What happens when he meets one girl that doesn't even look twice at him like how the other girls do? Is it endless curiosity, or will Naruto finally push him enough 2 talk 2 her?AU
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Naruto people. So no worries._

* * *

Chapter 1: Brown hair girl

"Back off."

"But—"

"I said- BACK OFF!"

Sasuke Uchiha is the tall, good-looking and popular guy in school. Once he's transferred into Konoha High, was the instant he became as famous as a celebrity.

"Sasuke… could you just look this way so I can take your picture!"

Sasuke ignores the random girl and kept moving forward. Soon girls from the 'Sasuke Uchiha fan club' began to follow his every move to add more to the followers. This… was seriously irritating the hell out of Sasuke.

He inhaled slowly before jolting from his position. Girls squeal as they played chase with Sasuke. Lucky for him, Sasuke was a fast runner, so with a few twists and turns during his sprint, he had finally lost the girls.

Giving a sigh of relief, Sasuke looks over his shoulder to double check to see if any girls had caught up. While walking and not paying attention to where he was going, he had accidentally bumped into a person.

"Sorry." He mumbled under his breath. Sasuke looked down and saw a brown haired girl in front of him. Her light brown eyes had met Sasuke's dark orbs.

Sasuke stiffens.

"_Crap… a girl!"_ was the only thing Sasuke could think of. Was she in the Sasuke Fan Club? Did this girl actually caught up to him?

Suddenly surprising Sasuke, the girl didn't say a word and merely shrugged her shoulders. Sasuke watched as she walked away, leaving Sasuke alone in the hall way. For some reason, Sasuke couldn't stop staring at the girl who had walk away.

Her slim body was covered from the baggy clothes she was wearing, and her posture was tall, but her head was held low, looking at the floor as if she was lazing her way around school.

Once the girl was out of sight, Sasuke shook his head to get his attention back to reality. He looked at his watch that hugged his wrist. "Five more minutes before class starts." He said to himself. He yawned before dragging his feet to his PE class.

"Pass the ball!"

It's physical education period for Sasuke and today's activity is to have a three on three basket ball match. Sasuke was waiting for his turn to play.

"Hey Sasuke, that girl is checking you out." A blonde boy with blue eyes whispered.

Sasuke looked to where his friend was pointing towards and saw a girl with long pink hair. Her green eyes were looking in Sasuke's direction with her face pink as her hair. Once she realizes Sasuke had caught her taking a glimpse at him, she quickly looked away. The girls around her were giggling to themselves while Sasuke rolled her eyes.

"Who cares Naruto." Sasuke replied lazily. Naruto gasped at Sasuke's response.

"Dude, are you kidding me?" Naruto whispered harshly. "That's Sakura Haruno! The most popular girl in school! She's _the_ dream girl for every guy here!"

"Not me."

"But she's so hot!"

"Don't care."

"Just look at her!" Naruto protested, physically pushing Sasuke's face to turn Sakura's direction.

"Look, only a few girls with tight short-shorts like that can pull it off because she as such skinny legs. And that size small shirt… Come on!"

Sasuke looked to his love-struck friend in disgust. Sasuke forcefully pushed Naruto's hand away from his face. "Then _you_ date her."

Naruto's eyes fluttered upward, imagining his life with a girl friend like Sakura. But as soon as he started to imagine, the instant he pictured Sakura's fist connecting to his face. Naruto's face went pale.

"I wish man, but she truly hates me."

"Oh really?" Sasuke said with a small smirk. "I can't imagine why."

"Was that supposed to be funny?" Naruto asked defensivly. Sasuke chuckles to himself while Naruto whined and countered Sasuke's remarks. The girls on the other side that were near Sakura giggles and blushed to themselves once they caught _the_ Sasuke laugh.

"Alright folks, team B had won against team A." Kakashi-Sensei said after twitting his whistle. "It's time for the next six to play."

Everyone moaned, not being exactly too excited to get up from their lazy butts to do excessive exercise.

"Let's see… who should I pick?" Kakashi hummed, while scratching his chin. The students glared at their laid back teacher for mocking and building suspense for them.

"Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru; you guys are on team B." Naruto sulked as he got up from his seat.

"Aw man…"

"This is troublesome."

Sasuke who said nothing was the first to put his yellow looking jersey on. Wearing the jersey will help viewers tell who is on team A or B.

As Kakashi was skimming to choose his next three victims, a hand was raised within the group of students. Everyone turned in his direction.

"Yes, Neji?"

"I volunteer myself for team B." He stated straightforwardly. Everyone gasped as the tall slender student got up from his seat. Kakashi arched an eyebrow.

"And why would you do that?"

"Because it's more interesting now that I see a challenge." Neji replied, while eying Sasuke. Sasuke looked to him with no interest at all.

Kakashi chuckles, "Sure! Any other volunteers?"

Suddenly a green sleeve arm rose quickly and everyone saw that it was the bushy-brow fish-eyed student. "I'll volunteer!" He said quite loudly. Lee gave a salute before getting up to stand next to Neji.

Kakashi was surprised at this sudden new act of interest, so he decided to play more into it.

"Anymore volunteers to go up against team A?"

Silence brew within the group of students until one hand was raised. Everyone turned, and once they saw who it was, everyone gasped. Sasuke turned also to the person who raised her hand, and was also in fact shocked at the sight.

"I'll be the third person." She said, her voice calm.

"But she's a girl!" One of the students hollered. "It wouldn't be fair."

"Who cares if she's a girl." Neji spat out. "We'll take Tenten."

The girl got up from her seat lazily while everyone watches her every move. She's the only girl who wore boy shorts and the only person who's wearing a hoodie in class. You could tell she wasn't very girly.

Sasuke watched as she pulled her hoodie off her head to reveal her silky brown hair. Sasuke eyes widen in shock.

"_That's… the girl I ran into."_

A small laugh left Kakashi's lips as he lifted his finger to cover his conniving smile. "This sure has gotten interesting."

**(AN: So what do you think for the first chapter? Let me know you guys. If it's not really a sucess, i'll just stop haha. I'm kidding. Yeah i know its not much now- but its only the first chapter lol. Please leave a review and I'll see you in the next chapter. )**


	2. Chapter 2

**((*DICLAIMER: I don't own Naruto nor do i eat humans :p ))**

* * *

Chapter 2: Kapow!

Everyone whispered to each other at how things were played out. On team A, we have Naruto, a person who's complains but is actually very athletic; Shikamaru, who's extremely lazy with everything he does but is actually super intelligent to think up of strategies; and finally Sasuke, a guy who's naturally is good at everything.

On the other team, Team B, we have Neji, also a prodigy child with the gift of being good at everything; Lee who's known for his speed; and Tenten… a girl who not many people pay attention too. Well, not until now.

She just volunteered to play against guys? Of course everyone's eyes were on her.

"So are you sure Tenten?" Kakashi asked. She looked to him with lazy looking eyes before opening her mouth.

"I'm sure." Tenten reassured. Kakashi's lips formed into a smirk before tossing a red jersey to Tenten.

"Alright then. Its game time."

Neji, Lee and Tenten all wore red jersey while the opposing team wore yellow. First team to get three points wins. Easy enough, right?

"Sasuke, Neji, you come to the middle." Kakashi ordered. Sasuke made his way towards his teacher, while Neji was stopped by a small hand on his shoulders.

"Let me." Tenten said. Neji looked back to her and merely smirks.

"Suit yourself."

As soon as everyone realizes Tenten going up against Sasuke for the steal of the ball, murmurs of voices bunch together in the gymnasium. Sasuke looked amazed as the shorter girl made her way towards Sasuke.

"Well, this is interesting." Kakashi said out loud, examining the height difference between Sasuke and Tenten. Obviously it was a lot.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke said, addressing to Tenten. Tenten looked up, and said nothing, and shifted her gaze towards the ball in Kakashi's fingers. She readied herself for the jump, while Sasuke brushed it off and did the same.

"Let's have a fair game." Kakashi said. He then raised the basketball in the air, and clamped his whistle between his lips. As soon as Kakashi blew the whistle, the instant he threw the ball in the air.

Suddenly catching everyone off guard, something blew everyone's mind away. As both Sasuke and Tenten jumped for the ball, Tenten's jump was surprising higher than expected because of her small frame.

Tenten touched the ball first.

Sasuke eyes widen as soon as Tenten's finger tips touch the ball that was then forcefully pushed towards the Red team.

"Holy cow! It's Red's teams' ball!" Someone from the group yelled in shock.

The fallen ball was now in Neji hands who instantly made his move. "Lee, take the left side." Neji called while dribbling towards their basket.

"Naruto cover him!" Shikamaru yelled in desperation. He finally was in game- mode.

Naruto was pretty fast. He caught up to Neji and begins to retrieve the ball. With a few nifty dodges and moves, Neji finally was free from Naruto grasp and saw Lee who was open.

He pushed the ball forward and the ball is now soaring fast towards Lee. But everyone was shocked to see that Sasuke was there to steal the ball.

Loud cheers were made, and apparently this game was more exciting than any other game. People were actually cheering. Especially the girls.

"Go Sasuke!" The girls yelled, with faces turned red.

Sasuke ignores the yells and cheers and focused on the ball in his hand. He quickly made his way back on his side of the court, and thought he was open enough to make the shot.

He was wrong.

From right behind him, Lee had clearly caught up and stole the ball back. Dazed by such speed, Sasuke wasn't fast enough to stop Lee from passing the ball to Tenten who was in the half court line.

She was alone. And she had no one to block her. Every one was shocked as she just stood there with the ball in her hand, and was looking straight at her team's basket that was half the distance of the entire court.

"Go!" Some of the audience yells, trying to provoke Tenten to go for a lay up. Tenten ignores them, and held the ball up, ready to make a far shot.

"No way is she going to make it." Sasuke said under his breath.

Time slowed down, once Tenten threw a jump shot. The ball was now in the air, and everyone eyes watches closely.

With a sudden swish of the basket net, every guy jumped to there feet as they witness a miracle shot! Loud cheers were made.

Sasuke gawked at the sight. "What… just happened?"

Shikamaru who ran passed him, hits Sasuke in the head. "We're still playing, dope."

Sasuke nods his head before running to retrieve the ball. The guys were cheering for Tenten who had made such a wonderful shot, while the girls, stayed quietly dumbfounded. Suddenly, a pink-haired girl stood from her group of girls and begins to yell. "Let's go yellow team!" Soon after, the girl followed Sakura's lead, and begins cheering for Sasuke's team much louder and more enthusiastically.

Sasuke who now has the ball begins dribbling to his team's side of the court. No one was there to cover him, so he had a free shot to shoot. Once he was close enough, he pushed his fingers against the ball, aiming for the basket. But as the ball was in mid air, a hand was suddenly there, slamming the ball back down, failing Sasuke's attempt at making the shot. He looked to where the hand had come from and realizes it was Tenten who had blocked him. Her brown eyes had met his dark orbs.

Seeing her piercing eyes for a moment had stiffened Sasuke's body frozen. At that very second, Tenten took that chance to retrieve the ball, passing it to Neji. Cheers made from the guys had over-powered the Sasuke fan club creating tension in the stands of the students. You could tell who was cheering for who.

Sasuke head was back in reality.

Sasuke sprints in Neji direction, with Naruto right behind. Now it was two against one and Neji was struggling to continue to have possession of the ball. Soon enough, Naruto had taken the ball out of Neji's hand and tossed it in Sasuke's direction.

"Run for it Sasuke!" The girls screamed to their feet. Ignoring their presence, Sasuke had already made his way towards their hoop with Tenten closely behind. Sasuke's face was now replaced with determination, not falling for Tenten's move a second time. With his feet planted on the ground, and his knees bent- Sasuke had readied for a jump shot.

As his elbows were angled perfectly, Tenten leapt after Sasuke, hoping to block his shot once more. Little did she know, as Sasuke was making his shot, his elbow had accidentally hit the side of her head, causing her to fall back. Once Sasuke made his shot, his eyes followed the fallen girl who was holding onto her throbbing head. Although Sasuke made the shot having the game tied, his attention was to the fallen girl. All the cheering made from the girls were all mute in Sasuke's ears as he saw the girl winced in pain.

Suddenly being pushed aside; Sasuke watches as Neji made his way towards Tenten's aid.

Murmurs and whispers were made from the crowd of students finally noticing Tenten's injury. Kakashi blew his whistle, making it quickly to Tenten's side. "Are you alright?" He asked kneeling down next to Tenten. Neji who helped kept Tenten up looked to Tenten in concern.

Tenten didn't say anything, but nodded slowly. Kakashi gave a sigh of relief before standing up. Neji and Kakashi pull Tenten up to her feet. Once standing up, Kakashi noticed that she was wobbling a bit, while holding onto her head. Sasuke stiffens as realization hit him.

He was the one who had hurt her because he had gotten a bit carried away with his competitive side.

"Go and bring her to the infirmary." Kakashi order to Neji. Neji nodded, and supported Tenten, leaving the gymnasium. Sasuke looked back to the two, guilt rushing in him. Naruto who noticed this, patted Sasuke back.

"It was only an accident." Naruto assured him. Sasuke ignored, and continue to stay quiet feeling absolutely shitty.

**(A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I was on vacation for so long and now that i'm back, i might as well update another chapter. Sorry again guys... and i hope you enjoyed this chapter. Remember to leave a review :D )**


	3. Chapter 3

**(DISCLAIMER: Seriously… I do NOT own Naruto.)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three: Sorry

Sasuke was awkwardly standing in front of the door to the infirmary room, pacing himself in a single position. It seems that Sasuke had a hard time choosing whether to go in or to just sprint in the other direction. Pacing back and forth, Sasuke continues to be indecisive.

Not too long ago, during PE class, Sasuke had accidentally bumped his elbow right in Tenten's head during a game of basket ball. Because of Tenten's injury, the game couldn't continue simply because of Tenten's absent leaving the game tied with a point each, for both teams. Neji wasn't there to continue the game also, seeing that he was the one to bring her to the nurse's office. Since Lee couldn't possibly play by himself, Kakashi was force to bring a new set of players on the basket ball court, playing a game that wasn't as exciting as the one before. Now that PE class had ended, Sasuke found himself wandering in the halls, leading him right in front of the infirmary with his fitness uniform still on.

"Just go in!" A voice yelled, surprising Sasuke who had jolted from his pace. He turned and found it was his blonde friend Naruto that had snuck up on him and was quietly watching Sasuke being indecisive. Holding his chest to control his heart that was racing, Sasuke looked to Naruto in annoyance.

"I'd rather not."

"Why not?"

"It's kind of _hard_ to do."

"No it's not, just open the door and walk it."

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what do you mean?"

Sasuke dropped his forehead onto his palm, while shaking his head in disbelief. He wasn't sure if Naruto was playing with his head, or was simply being _that_ clueless.

"Look Sasuke, I know you feel pretty bad. But it was only an accident." Naruto said, I'm sure she'll understand." Naruto was feeling sympathy for his friend as he saw Sasuke face fell in guilt.

"I know that, but I can't help feeling guilty for hurting a girl." Sasuke countered, hopelessly.

"Then go and apologize."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Just 'cause I can't!"

"Just open the door!"

"NO!"

Naruto begins to pout, slowly getting frustrated at how stubborn Sasuke was being. He knew it was a matter of fear and pride mixed into one that was stopping him from walking through that door to apologize to Tenten. Naruto face clearly showed of irritation.

"Just. Go. And. APOLOGIZE!" With that final word, Naruto pushed Sasuke towards the infirmary door that was apparently had just been opened. Sasuke then found himself painfully smacking into a person on the other side.

Realizing what he's just done, Naruto's sapphire eyes widens, as an "uh-oh," escapes his lips. Sasuke held his throbbing shoulder while looking to the person he had ran into.

Surprisingly, it was Neji; one of the players that played against Sasuke's team.

"Watch where you're going, Uchiha. You want to cause another injury with that clumsy self of yours?" Neji said angrily under his breath, hinting the grudge he had against Sasuke for hurting Tenten.

Not apologizing, or saying anything back, Sasuke merely narrow his eyes as Neji made his way around Sasuke.

"Sheesh, what's his problem?" Naruto asked, turning to see Neji who was growing farther away. Sasuke ignored Naruto's comment, and quickly grabs onto Naruto's collar.

"It was because of _you_ that I ended up bumping into him!" Sasuke hissed angrily, while holding onto the poor Naruto. Wincing at his friend's anger, Naruto tries to avoid the situation by pointing towards the infirmary.

"Oh look! The door is open for you to walk in!"

Not having time to react, Sasuke was then mauled by Naruto going through the door and towards the curtain room. Naruto continues to push Sasuke further in, as Sasuke struggled to get loose. Instantly, Sasuke's face went pale as he came face to face with Tenten.

Sasuke and Naruto stayed in place for second when they finally come to realize that Tenten was asleep. Sasuke let out a sigh of relief. "She's sleeping. We shouldn't disturb her." Sasuke whispers quickly before turning around. Before Sasuke could sneak away, Naruto had already grabbed a hold of Sasuke pulling him back.

"Oh no you don't. Just wake her up!" Naruto protested his voice in a haste whisper.

"That's a bad idea. We can always come back when she's awake."

"You'll never apologize if we leave now. Just wake her up!"

"No way."

"Just do it!" Naruto whispers, while yanking Sasuke sleeve back, enough for him to come close to the sleeping Tenten.

A small gasp was made as Sasuke face was inches from Tenten's. Quickly pulling his body upright, Sasuke cheeks had a hint of pink as he looked down to Tenten's face realizing how close he was to kissing her.

"Just wake her up!" Naruto yelled.

"If you want her awake so badly, then you do it." Sasuke countered, brushing off the recent 'close call.'

"Me?"

"Yeah, you!"

"Why should I? You're the one who smacked her in the head."

"Would you—"

Sasuke's voice had stopped as it was interrupted by the sound of shuffling of sheets. Both Naruto and Sasuke's body froze, while their heads slowly turns towards the bed. Sasuke and Naruto face went pale, seeing Tenten who was sitting upright— wide awake.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked, her face bored, and her tone of voice annoyed.

"He wanted to talk to you!" Naruto replied quickly before Sasuke could say a word. Sasuke wanted to smack the living days out Naruto for ratting him out so quickly, but his attempts were impossible seeing that Naruto was already out of sight.

Naruto's lucky he's a fast runner.

Sasuke gaze slowly return to the curious girl. There eyes met.

"Erm… I'm Sasuke if you don't know. I'm the dude who hit your head." Sasuke blurted out quickly, merely saying things that were on the top of his head. Tenten expression became puzzled at Sasuke's odd response. Noticing her reaction, Sasuke mentally slapped himself for saying something that sound completely ridiculous though it sounded fine in Sasuke's mind.

"Yes… so what do you want?" Tenten asked getting impatient.

"Well…"

"…."

"You know how I…"

"…."

"I mean, you know when—"

"Can you spit it out already?" Tenten quickly said, annoyed.

Giving out a sigh, and pushing the pride aside, Sasuke looked up to meet Tenten's gaze. "I came here to apologize to you." He said slowly. "Because I was too competitive, I gotten you hurt."

"So?"

Sasuke stopped, and gawked at Tenten's replied.

"What?" Was all Sasuke could say as Tenten had her eyes lazily close.

"It was just an accident." Tenten stated. "I'm actually glad that you were competitive. We wouldn't have much fun or much of a challenge if you weren't. So just forget it."

Sasuke looked to Tenten in awe. You could tell that her reaction to all this was surprising to Sasuke. He's never really encountered such a character; especially it being a girl.

Sasuke then watches as Tenten pulled the white sheets over her frame, while turning her back to Sasuke. "You can go now."

Sasuke straightens up. "R-right."

Sasuke then turns to open the curtain. As he slid it open and begins to walk towards the exit, he was instantly stopped by Tenten's voice.

"And thanks for apologizing. I appreciate it."

Sasuke found himself looking over his shoulder, only to see Tenten's back still turn to him. Sasuke lips slowly formed into a small smile. Without saying a word, Sasuke left the room, leaving Tenten alone in the infirmary.

Turning a corner in the hallway, Sasuke was suddenly met with Naruto.

"Well…?" Naruto asked, his eyes filling with curiosity.

"What?" Sasuke asked suspiciously, eye brow arching.

"How'd it go?" Naruto responded. "Did she hold a grudge and asked to hit you in payment for you hurting her?"

Sasuke smirks before walking past Naruto.

"No."

"Did she not talk to you when you apologized?"

"No."

"Then what is it?" Naruto pleaded in frustration, clearly wanting to know.

Sasuke turned to Naruto, with a devilish smirk on his face. "Weren't you the one who forcefully pushed me right into that dude, causing me to have this bruise on my shoulder?"

Naruto eyes widen, realizing Sasuke wasn't going to tell a single detail to him. Naruto expression turned into desperation, following Sasuke's footsteps. "Come on man! Don't do this to me! Just tell me what happened!"

Hearing his begs and cries, Sasuke ignores enjoying every last bit of it.

For some reason… Sasuke was in a good mood.

He was such in a good mood that he continues to tease his friend to the point of satisfaction.

**(A/N: Hmm… do I see a hint of softness in Tenten? Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I came to realize there isn't much SasuTen fans out there… but I'm quite thankful to the people who are reading and leaving lovely reviews for this story. Thanks a bunch and please- tell me what you think! Leave a review! Who knows, maybe I'll even update even sooner…. *hinting* )**


	4. Chapter 4

_**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Naruto. :p**_

* * *

Chapter Four: After school Make-up

Flipping through pages while eating fries at the same time, Sasuke skims the textbook he was suppose to read for a test that was happening today. A sigh left Sasuke's lips as he regrets skipping his homework to do other things like, watch TV. As Sasuke's eyes were on the text, a beaming smile had sat in front of him.

"Sasuke you're such a laid back person aren't you?" Naruto asked, placing his ordered food on the table before sitting down. It was lunch period, and while everyone was enjoying their lunches, Sasuke was here, trying to procrastinate his way into a decent grade.

Ignoring Naruto, Sasuke continues to read. Naruto wasn't fazed by it one bit and continues to talk. "You know its kind of strange. When it comes to test and exams, you score a perfect score. But when it comes to homework and assignments, you do so poorly. I wonder why?"

Sasuke who looked frustrated stopped his reading, and abruptly look up to meet Naruto gaze. "Simple. Your final grade is mostly based on Exams and Tests. Homework and Assignments are meaningless compared to it." Reverting his attention back on the book, Naruto shook his head in disapproval. Even Naruto did his homework! How can _the_ Sasuke Uchiha be a laid-back slacker?

"You've been doing this a lot ever since you transferred in and I don't think Sensei is too fond of it." Naruto stated taking a bite out of his hamburger. "I'm just warning you. He doesn't take crap."

Sasuke looked up from his reading, his face showed of annoyance as he watches his friend talked and chewed with his mouth wide open. Thinking about what Naruto said, Sasuke isn't too much worried of the consequences. He thought as long as he keeps his exam/test scores up, it wouldn't matter if he had done his homework or not.

"This is not acceptable!"

Sasuke stood in front of his teacher's desk, wincing at the loud voice that was made by Iruka-sensei. During free period, Iruka had dragged Sasuke to the front to have a word with his 'tactics' on studying.

"Even if you are doing well in exams, it does not give you the right to do poorly in the assignments I give you!" Iruka yelled loudly. Sasuke merely stays quiet as he continues to scold him, harsher, louder… you name it.

"I'm sorry Iruka-sensei…" Was all Sasuke could say at the moment, trying to get hearing back in his ears. Iruka simply shook his head in disapproval.

"Saying sorry won't be enough." He replied coldly. "I'll have to keep you after school to finish all the assignments you decided not to do."

Sasuke eyes widen slightly, realizing that it'll take awhile to finish ALL those missing assignment. Sasuke released a sigh from his parted lips before lowering his head. "I understand…"

Dragging his feet towards the classroom door, Sasuke looked up only to meet many students that had eavesdropped in the entire conversation; including Naruto himself. Everyone beamed a nervous smile while Sasuke eyed all of them angrily.

"Don't worry Sasuke-kun, if you want, I can stay after school to help you." Sakura said, her face red with her fingers slightly underneath her lips. Before Sasuke could respond to Sakura's offer, many other girls followed her lead and begin to plead for them to stay after school to keep him company. Sasuke gave out a tired sigh.

Iruka looked passed Sasuke's shoulder and saw his students listening in on them. "You students better not come or disturb Sasuke when he finishes the assignments. If I see even one of you talking to him, I'll assign extra homework!"

Making his point across, Iruka's students nodded quickly and replied with a 'YES SIR.'

Too bad for the girls.

It seems like Sasuke was going to be at school for a while… ALONE.

Lovely.

"This sucks." Was what Sasuke said before sulking.

_One minute before school ends…_

"I told you Iruka doesn't take crap. You should've listened to my _valuable_ advice." Naruto sang proudly as he gathers his things in his backpack. Sasuke quickly shot a glare at Naruto before sulking lower finally admitting that he was right. Naruto couldn't help but grin seeing the Sasuke Uchiha defeated and looking so vulnerable. It was hilarious to him.

Some friend.

The bell rang, creating a mess of voices and footsteps heading out towards the exit. Every student had already gathered all their things to finally head home from a day at school. Everyone besides Sasuke.

"Well, good luck man. See you later." Naruto called out before making his way out the door. Sasuke didn't say anything back, but to wave weakly before dropping his head in defeat.

As all the students made it out side, the building seemed rather dead and quiet. No sound, no voices, just the sound of Sasuke's sigh.

"You're in here too?" A voice asked from behind. Sasuke instantly shot up, surprised at the sudden voice. He quickly spun his body around and found a surprising sight. Sasuke's eyes widen slightly before speaking.

"Tenten?"

"Yes… have you forgotten my name already?" Tenten asked her head tilted slightly. Sasuke shook his head before replying.

"I'm just surprised you're still here."

"Well of course I am. I'm forced to be here just like you are."

Sasuke watches as Tenten pulled a stack of papers from inside her test, and dropping it on the surface. A loud thud was made, as the heavy stack of papers smacked against her desk. It was un-finished homework/assignments. Sasuke's stack was about the same size as Tenten's.

A smile instinctively forms on his lips.

"Haven't done your work either?" Sasuke asked while chuckling softly to himself. Tenten merely sighs in response.

"Haven't had the time I guess." Tenten replied, her eyes held shut in boredom.

"Hmm…"

After that small conversation, there was nothing but silence; awkward silence. Sasuke who didn't know what else to say or how to start a simple conversation spun his body around, his attentions back on his assignments.

"How many unfinished work do you have?" Tenten asked. Before Sasuke answered, he looked at his stack of papers and started to count. Once he was finished, without looking in Tenten's direction he responded. "I have twenty-five assignments."

"Same here." Tenten said her voice a bit shocked.

"Huh."

"….."

"I wonder who's going to finish first."

Silence brew between Sasuke and Tenten as their mind was racing. It seems then that a silence war was taking place as both Sasuke and Tenten began to jot down stuff on their papers. Sounds of scratching from the pencil had broken the silence as both Tenten and Sasuke race to see who actually finish first. It was childish, but for some reason, they seem to have a competitive drive to finish first.

What seemed like a boring after school detention, turned out to be a competition for both of them. It interesting how things work when both Sasuke and Tenten are together; first it was basketball, now this? Maybe it's a small competition to make up for the unfinished basketball game. It was tied after all. Maybe this was going to settle it once and for all. Team A or Team B? The slacker but surprisingly smart Sasuke? Or the mysterious Tenten who mostly loaf around?

Only five minutes had passed, and Sasuke has already finished half of his stack. Before continuing, Sasuke couldn't help but sneaked a peek over his shoulder to see how his opponent was doing. Once his eyes met her figure, his eyes widen seeing that she was just as fast, and had finished half of her stack as well. Reverting his attention back on his assignment, he pushed his brain even further.

'_She's smarter than she looks.' _Sasuke thought to himself.

"WOW! I knew that both of you were bright students! All you needed was a small push by a teacher." Iruka hollered in a triumphed voice. Tenten stood beside Sasuke as they were both standing in front of Iruka's desk in the teacher lounge. It was mind blowing and also surprising that both of them had finished the twenty-five assignments in thirty minutes. And what's more shocking is that they both finished… at the same time.

'_This competition will never end…_' Sasuke thought to himself before letting out a sigh.

"Seeing that both of your answers are different shows me that you both didn't exchange answers." Iruka stated, looking at Sasuke's stack, then Tenten's. A smile was smeared across his face before placing both stacks on his desk. "Well, since you've both finished, you may leave. I'll see you on Monday."

Tenten and Sasuke bowed politely towards their Sensei before heading out of the Teachers Lounge.

"It seems like a tie again." Tenten stated in a bored tone. Her eyes were half open as a small yawn escaped her lips. She then shook her head in disapproval. "It suck since I _actually_ tried so hard to beat you."

Sasuke chuckled. "I tried just as hard. I guess our knowledge ranges are about the same."

"I guess we'll settle this 'constant tie' with something else." Tenten said bluntly, looking in Sasuke's direction.

Sasuke looked to her to meet her gaze. Although her face looked so innocent, her eyes showed so much determination that brought amusement to Sasuke. He's never met a girl such as Tenten. But on the other note, it made his wonder why she had such a competitive side when it came to Sasuke. Why does she always want to win against him?

Brushing that thought aside, Sasuke merely smirks before looking away from Tenten's gaze.

"Sure, whenever you're up for it." Sasuke responded with an overly-confidence voice. Tenten merely chuckles response.

"Whatever."

**(A/N: I'm extremely sorry for such a late update even after I promised you all that I'll update sooner. I'm truly sorry! I've been pretty busy lately since I'm getting ready for school. :/ A lot of supplies i still need to buy and what nots. I've been busy. But somehow i manage to continue this story. Heh... again, i'm truly sorry. I hope you all like this chapter and tell me what you think. **

**Leave a review? :) I'd really love one!**

**I'll try my best to update sooner, but no promises. I don't want to look like an idiot and break another promise. So i'm just going to tell you- i'm gonna try. Anyways, thanks for reading this so far! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as i liked writing it.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(DISCLAIMER: Do not own Naruto ;o )**

* * *

Chapter Five: Gossip

"So how was yesterday?" Naruto asked, while picking a dish from a food tray. "Did you stay for hours after school?"

"Nah, I didn't have to. I finished everything in less than an hour." Sasuke responded with a casual tone. After hearing this, Naruto eyes widen slightly.

"How is that possible? You had like, over twenty un-finished assignments!"

It was the last day of the week before the weekends start, and both Sasuke and Naruto are in the cafeteria, conversing as they got they're lunch. And as usual, the many fan girls were stalking Sasuke, and was watching his every move. You know, just in case he was in the _perfect_ angle to take a secret picture. Yes, their obsession is _that_ scary.

"I have my ways." Sasuke replied, his words hiding what had happened yesterday. He recalled, having to stay behind with Tenten; a girl that he constantly competes with. He doesn't understand why she's always so competitive with him, but for some reason, he was just the same so he didn't mind. He actually quite enjoys those moments he has with Tenten. It makes his day a lot more interesting than his usual boring-day. Not to mention, He's kind of glad that Tenten was the way she is. Knowing that there's a girl out there that doesn't go goo-goo-gah-gah over him was a small relief. It also got Sasuke wondering…

As Sasuke and Naruto sat down at a table, Sasuke eyes were instantly on a brown haired girl that had just walked into the cafeteria. It was Tenten who was accompanied by Neji and Lee. Neji and was walking beside Tenten as Lee followed from behind, with a grin on his face. Blowing the steam off his noodles, Sasuke looked up to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto," Sasuke said.

"What?" Naruto asked, his face stuffed with Ramen noodles.

"Can you tell me a little about them?"

Naruto arched an eyebrow in confusion before turning around to see where Sasuke was staring at. Once he realized it was Neji and his gang, he merely shrugs.

"Not much to say about them. They're basically kids who prefer to keep to themselves." Naruto stated, his eyes lazily closed, "If you're wondering about their relationship together, I can say that they've been friends for quite some time."

"Hmmm…"

"Yup, since I went to elementary with Lee and Neji, I know they've been friends since way back. When middle school hit, that's when Tenten joined their group.

"If you _really_ want to know about them individually, I can tell you Sasuke-kun."

Both Sasuke and Naruto were surprised as a pink haired girl joined their conversation out of no where. With her green eyes on Sasuke, Naruto only whimper in jealousy.

Usually at times like this, Sasuke would ignore any girl that tries to talk to him, but seeing the circumstances…

"What do you know?" Sasuke asked.

Both Naruto and Sakura were surprised at Sasuke's response. Sakura was quite thrilled that _the_ Sasuke Uchiha was actually talking to her! The fan girls from behind, squealed in awe.

Sakura sat herself down to join Naruto and Sasuke, and quickly spoke with her face rosy red. "Neji is in the top of the class. He's the oldest of the group, and also the one that seems most of the leader. He's very stern and quiet and when you try to talk to him, he'll either ignore or give you a nasty response. But when talking to his friends, aka Tenten and Lee, he's actually quite the opposite."

Naruto and Sasuke looked to Sakura in awe. "How do you know so much?" Sasuke asked, impressed. Sakura's face became warmer before she replied.

"Since I'm class president, I know every student's profiles. It's my job to know every student equally so no one feels alone. But… of course I know _one_ individual more thoroughly than others…" Sakura replied, her eyes fluttering, trying to hint something to Sasuke.

"I see." Sasuke answered his voice showing boredom. Apparently he didn't get the hint. Sasuke rests his chin on his palm while Naruto straightens his back.

"You're very amazing Sakura-chan! What else do you know about them?"

Not really pleased about Naruto's compliment and excitement, Sakura reverted her attention back to Sasuke.

As Naruto sulk for being brushed aside, Sakura continued. "Lee is in the track team. He's very head strong when it comes to Track and Field. He puts his heart into everything he's doing, and plans to win the races that the coach gives him. Although he's very athletic and has a lot of stamina, he's not quite the brightest of all students so his grades are below average."

"What about Tenten?" Sasuke asked, curiously.

"Well, Tenten is the mysterious one. By her actions, all that we know of her is that she's usually very lazy-looking when she walks around campus and is very quiet. If you don't strike a conversation first, a word will never leave her lips. Not many people pay attention to her which is most likely what she wants, but ever since that basketball game, a lot of people have been talking about her and wants to figure her out."

"Is that so…" Sasuke said, his eyes wandering to Tenten.

"Yup, she grew rather popular ever since that basketball game. People are usually scared to approach her, but now all the hesitation is gone and tons of people are approaching her now. Especially the guys…" Sakura stated, her voice growing bitter after her last sentence.

"What about the relationship between Neji and Tenten?" Naruto abruptly asks. Sasuke ears perked. He wasn't quite sure why he was so curious when it came to this question, but it didn't stop him from wanting to know.

Sakura looked up to the ceiling to think, with her slender fingers on her chin. "Well, many rumors say that those two have a 'thing' for each other, but its not really clear, so I can't say for certain."

Hearing Sakura's words, Sasuke fell quiet, and merely said, "Oh."

Short, and brief.

Something inside Sasuke was spewing. It was mix feelings of disappointment, surprise, and plain shock. He wasn't sure why he had this tingling feeling, but it he didn't ponder the thought for too long, since it only lasted for a few seconds.

"Personally, I don't really care for the group." Sakura started. Sasuke looked to her with uninterested eyes. Nonetheless, Sakura continued anyways, "I mean, their very anti-social, and I don't really bother with those types."

Sasuke's eyes subconsciously twitched. Naruto quickly notices this and was about to change the subject, but was cut short as Sasuke interrupted. "Is that so?" Sasuke's voice asked, in his low venomous voice. Not noticing this sudden change of character, Sakura continued to ramble on.

"Of course! All the gossip about those guys is pretty annoying." Sakura stated, "I'm so tired of people talking about them as if their so hot. I mean, they only got that popular after that basketball game—"

"You've mentioned how you're class president," Sasuke interrupted, catching Sakura off guard. Thinking that he's trying to strike a conversation or possibly flirting, Sakura put her cutest smile and nods in response. Sasuke who smiled along with her, instantly dropped his smirk, leaving nothing but a stern face.

"I find it hard to believe you're suited for such a position." Sasuke muttered out. Naruto face-palmed his forehead, knowing this would happen. Sakura on the other hand, was too surprised by his response that her smile was still plaster on her face. "You gloated how being class president, you're put in a place where you know everyone evenly, but here you are complaining about a group that prefers to keep to themselves. As class president, you are to support all students and guide them through the school year. You're a person who they should look up to. Your job is to treat everyone with respect. Seeing you diss on a group who are too 'Anti-social' for your preference leads me to believe that you're not cut out for the job."

With those finals words, Sakura's smile had finally fell. Her eyes were blank as Sasuke got up from his seat to walk away from the scene. People that were close had heard parts of the conversation and couldn't help but exchange whispers. Naruto who shook his head in disapproval looked to Sakura with pity. Sakura had just witness Sasuke's famous _venomous lashing_. It's pretty common to see Sasuke speak straightforward to anyone who may rub him in the wrong way. Sasuke doesn't mind speaking his mind, so there are occasions of these incidences. And Sakura, knowing this, never expected her being the victim.

To fan girls, it's scary and 'sexy' at the same time. But for guys, it deserves the word 'JERK' all over it.

Sakura who sat quietly had her head low, with her bangs covering her eyes. No one blames her for feeling the way she was right now. After all, no male student would ever talk like that to her. She is the most popular gal in school. Not only was she pretty, but she had the brains and body. Guys drool over her, and girls wish to BE her.

Of course it's a total shock to have Sasuke make her a victim of his 'venomous lashing'! Her face doesn't deserve such cruelty! Well, that's what the guys would think.

"What happened over there?" Lee asked, while chomping on his bread stick. Tenten and Neji both looked to the direction of the whispering teens that had surrounded the class president. Tenten who was enjoying her double-deluxe cheese burger with extra cheese and tomatoes, shrugged her shoulders.

"Probably some stupid gossip again." Tenten guessed before taking a bite out of the non-healthy-juicy hamburger.

Neji agrees to Tenten's response but was too focus on her burger in hand. "Isn't that a bit too much for you to eat Tenten?" Neji asked his voice low and monotone.

"_Not to mention, fattening!"_ Lee thought to himself.

Neji eyed the giant burger Tenten was devouring, and grimaced at her monster diet.

"Nah, I would have added a large fries, but I didn't have the money, so this is all I can afford."

"You need to learn how to eat like a regular girl." Lee stated strictly.

"Define, _regular_."

"No, I mean you gotta watch out for your diet like most girls!"

"Yeah right." Tenten shot back. "I'd rather not waste the effort."

"No! It's not that hard as you think. I mean, as an athlete I always watch what I eat! I can even train you to eat healthy!"

"Sure Lee, maybe in another life time."

Lee body fell in dismay while Neji and Tenten chuckled to them selves.

"Let's just have Tenten eat whatever she wants. She's been eating like a pig ever since we've known her and she always manage to have a lean body." Neji commented. Lee shook his head in disapproval.

"Sure she has a 'lean' body, but if she eats correctly, she'll have a CURVY body. You know, the ones that are MORE attractive." Lee argued, waving his two hands into a glass-shape, indicating what he thought was an attractive body would look like.

"Just let her eat whatever she wants."

"But—"

"Listen to Neji, Lee." Tenten interrupted. "Stay out of my food life."

"Fine…."

This group has the oddest conversations… to think, Sasuke's famous 'lashing' was made because of _these_ guys.

* * *

**(A/N: WOOOW. Been awhile since i've updated this story. My sincere apologies. Life has be throwing unexpected things at me so i've been REALLY busy. But because of your support, and your lovely reviews, i manage to get a chapter in. Thank you for those who took the time to write me messages to continue. Seeing that you care for this story really inspires me to push myself to write. So i'd like to thank those individuals. **

**On another note, for Sakura Fans; don't take Sasuke lashing towards her personally. I was just trying to have Sasuke in character and thought that he would say something like this to anyone that ticked him off. I got this idea by a friend who told me that I could be _very _straight foward. She told me that i say 'hurtful' things unintentionally... And as a guy, hearing that from a girl and knowing that ive been hurting peoples feelings... i honestly felt kinda bad. But hey, i can't change who i am. So after hearing that, i thought, "Hey, i believe Sasuke is the type to do the same!" I've recalled the earlier episodes of 'Naruto' where Sasuke lashed out at Sakura because she accidently slipped out things that shouldn't have been said. Re-watching that episode, and reading this, i believe i got them in character! Don't cha think?**

**Tell me what you think. Leave a review, good or bad. Scold me for not continuing fast enough. Yell at me to update faster. I look foward to your lovely reviews!)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**_(DISCLAIMER: Seriously, I do not own Naruto.)_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter 6: Train**

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow." Sasuke said before waving goodbye.

School had ended and everyone had packed their supplies to go home and enjoy their weekend. The day was long, and it was tiring, but nothing sounds better than the last bell of the day to indicate the students that their weekend has started. But although the day had ended, the gossip didn't stop nor did it slow down. Sakura Haruno, the most popular girl in school was a victim of Sasuke's "Famous Lashing." Students' nick named this to portray how harsh and cold Sasuke could be. He may be handsome, but everyone knows of his reputation. Rub him the wrong way, and you'll get a good lashin'.

But surprisingly, Sakura had overcome this incident. Actually, she looks as if she completely tossed it over her shoulder and forgetting about the whole ordeal; completely moved on. It wouldn't be surprising to the students for the school after all; she is strong physically and _mentally_. Everyone knows that she has the strength to overcome anything and achieve her goals if she fights for it. If she falls, she most likely stands up stronger than before and achieve what she was aiming for.

That's why in the eyes of the girls in the school… it's hopeless to go against Sakura Haruno. Everyone knows that her new target was Sasuke Uchiha ever since he transferred to their school.

No one dares to go against her. She always manages to get what she wants.

But after seeing the scene in the cafeteria… are the odds turned?

. . . .

Sasuke who walked towards the metro-station had his hands in his pockets to keep his fingers warm from the harsh-icy wind. His usually- opened uniform was buttoned tight, and his navy-blue scarf was secure tightly around his bare neck.

It was the dead season of autumn, and winter seemed near.

Feeling the wind brush against his entire body with his dark hair flailing in every direction, Sasuke became irritated of the weather. He needed warmth… and he needed it quick.

A small "_Tsk_." Came out of Sasuke trembling lips before he quicken his pace. Finally seeing the doors, Sasuke let out a silent sigh before opening the doors. As Sasuke enters, it wasn't a surprise that girls from different schools or even older women were staring at him. Although his hair was messy from the strong wind, he still manages to appear 'dashing' before the ladies.

Of course, not noticing the stares, Sasuke walks towards the trains and search for the one he'll be boarding on. A large group of people crowded together as they all waited for the next train to come by. It wasn't very pleasant to stand in wait with so many people around you, but it beats walking in the cold.

Hearing a woman's voice on the intercom, Sasuke looked up to see his train finally arriving. He quickly dove his hand into his backpack to retrieve his train-pass. But because his fingers were still cold, the pass slipped through his finger. Cursing under his breath, he quickly reached down to pick it up. Unfortunately before he could grab it, someone accidentally kicked it off somewhere else. Eyes comically-widened, Sasuke wobbles around to find his card.

The doors to the train were beginning to open, and the mass of people started to make way towards the entry. Eyes shifting in almost every direction, Sasuke finally spotted his card.

"Found you!" Sasuke whispered under his breath before reaching. But just before he got a hold of it… tennis shoes stepped right on top of it. Gawking at the sight, Sasuke anger fused. "Oi!"

A voice harshly said "What?" In response with a not-caring voice which made Sasuke angrier since this person hasn't realized that their foot was still on his card.

As he looked up angrily, his eyes were instantly locked on the brown hair. In seconds, his furrowed eye brows relaxed and the furious-words he was going to use to counter back spontaneously disappeared.

"Tenten?" He said, not realizing he said it out loud. Tenten looked down to meet Sasuke gaze, before one of her eyebrow rose.

"What are you doing down there…?" Tenten asked, with her monotone voice.

Not finding the right words to the awkward position Sasuke was in, he merely pointed to her shoe. She lazily lifted it up to find Sasuke card imprinted with her shoe print.

"Ah."

"Yeah," Sasuke said, quickly retrieving his card. As he stood, he brushed the dust and dirt off his clothes. Feeling the need to say something, Sasuke spoke but only to be cut off short once he witness Tenten already walking towards the train, leaving him talking to himself. About to miss the train, Sasuke raced to the closing door. Barely making it, Sasuke eyes shifted to Tenten who stood next to him with her hoodie covering her head.

"You're quite clumsy outside of school, aren't you?" Tenten stated, a yawn escaping her last words. Sasuke cheeks had a hint of redness before he countered.

"Today just isn't my day."

"Of course."

After that short conversation, silence brew between the two. Sasuke awkwardly gripped onto the rail while Tenten stood next to him quietly.

The silence was unbearable and it really seemed like Sasuke was the only one who was bothered by it. Tenten on the other hand didn't seem fazed by it at all. In fact, it seemed like she prefer it to quiet.

Sensing this, Sasuke didn't bother starting a conversation, and decided to keep quiet.

Suddenly as the train abruptly made a sharp turn, the inside shifted, making many people lose their balance creating mayhem within the train interior. Sasuke gripped firmly onto the rail, while planting his feet firmly onto the floor keeping his stiff posture. But suddenly, a large amount of weight smacked him right into the chest. The impact was almost strong enough to knock him off his feet. Luckily for Sasuke, he regained his balance by holding tightly to the rail.

It took Sasuke a while to finally realize the turn made everyone who wasn't holding onto the rail lose their balance; everyone including Miss. Tenten herself.

A small "hmmf" was made as gravity forcefully pulled Tenten and Sasuke together. His large hand on her back, with her forehead barely meeting his chest, and her hands gripping onto his coat made the moment seem like everything was in slow motion. Realizing this position, Tenten eyes widen. Sasuke did the same.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked, trying to control his crackled voice. Tenten slightly pushed away before holding onto the rail herself.

"I'll be fine." She replied shortly without meeting Sasuke gaze. A little taken back about the quick pull away, Sasuke merely nods before hearing the intercom mentioning his stop.

The doors opened by themselves as people hurried off the train. Sasuke waited, before following after. "This is my stop." Sasuke says to Tenten who was staring elsewhere. Sasuke stood between the doorways for awhile to wait if Tenten would respond. To his disappointment, she didn't say a word.

Smiling weakly, and probably feeling embarrassed, Sasuke quickly made his way out of the train, leaving Tenten and the other passengers behind.

As he took only four steps forward, Sasuke suddenly heard his name muffled in all the other voices around him. He looked over his shoulder and before his could a say a word, he witnessed something being thrown at him. With his quick reflexes, he caught the object and looked up to see Tenten. Her brown eyes looked lazily at Sasuke, with her maroon-colored hoodie covering half of her silky brown hair.

"See you on Monday." Tenten said before the mechanical doors slid close.

Watching the train go by, Sasuke's image of Tenten was still stuck in his mind until the last cart of the train was out of sight. Now looking down, Sasuke chuckles after he realized what Tenten threw at him. Lying perfectly in his hand was a hand warmer. When those small bags are shaken, the bead-like things create warmth. A great object to be holding during a cold day like this.

The smile that was plastered on Sasuke face was still intact as he shakes the small bag.

"A simple 'Thank you' would have worked too." Sasuke said to himself before walking home with his hands toasty warm. "But I guess this is a start."

* * *

**(A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Life is being stupid. -_- Well, here is Chapter 6 of 'Unbelievably Interesting'. I know it's not much, but i felt the need to update a chapter. Again, i do apologize for the slow pace i'm going. I don't like it either. But i hope you enjoyed this Chapter ^^ Until next time.**


End file.
